Invasion of the Nyororo EX's
by All Anime Freak
Summary: Nyororo EX's, a dangerous subspecies of the Nyororos have invaded Keron. The Keroro Platoon barely manage to escape to Earth, where they find a family known as the Hinata family. On Earth, the Keroro Platoon begin to train harder.


I do not own Keroro Gunsou or any of its characters or ideas. Please note that the special ways that Keroro, Tamama, and Dororo end their sentences will not be typed up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Four frogs…four alien frogs…We're just four damn Keronians!" yelled a mean-looking red Keronian called Giroro.

Dororo said, "Um…I think you mean fi-…"

"Yep, just a four man team…what can we do?" interrupted the lazy Keroro, "We might as well stay on Pekopon, where it's safe…"

Dororo repeated, "Um…I think you mean fi-…"

"We still have to do something about it though…" said Giroro.

"Gunsou-san is right though," said Tamama, "We should stay here, where it's safe."

"Ku, ku, ku," laughed Kururu, "At our current level and with only four people, we can't possibly do anything to help. Besides, we don't even have the technology to get back to Keron."

"Yep, when Admiral Geroro and everyone else defeat the Nyororo EX's, and we get the technology, then we'll go back to Keron," said Keroro.

"Don't you feel we're forgetting something?" asked Tamama.

Dororo's trauma switch turned on.

"Ah, Zeroro, I forgot you were here!" said Keroro.

"I'm Dororo now…"wailed Dororo.

"Right…" said Keroro.

"Gunsou-san, although we're safe here and I agree with you, I don't like this lifestyle!" cried Tamama.

"Ku, ku, ku, good for you," said Kururu creepily.

"We should go find someone who can see us when we're invinsible!" announced Keroro, "And then we'll be in their care!"

"But when they see walking frogs…" argued Giroro.

"Ha! Only they and a few other people can see us, so they gotta handle the truth," said Keroro.

"Let's just hope they'll be friendly…Ku, ku, ku…" said Kururu.

"Well Dororo, we're counting on you," said Keroro.

"Right," said Dororo, not crying anymore.

"A special technique taught to me by the Azumaya family from the planet Hoshin. This special jutsu:…"

"Just get on with it dammit!" yelled Keroro.

Dororo's trauma switch turned on again. Keroro became extremely mad.

Kicking Keroro in the stomach, Giroro yelled, "Keroro you fool! Look what you've done now. Now we gotta wait for tomorrow."

"Oh well…" said Tamama.

The next day, Dororo performed the invisibility technique.

"Ninpou: Meimei no Jutsu!" said Dororo.

All five of the Keronians became invisible. They started walking around Tokyo.

"Man, this could get pretty boring…" complained Tamama.

"Deal with it, ku, ku, ku," advised Kururu.

"A walking frog nee-chan!" yelled a twelve-year old boy.

"You're right!" said the boy's fourteen-year old older sister.

Kururu said, "We've been spo-…"

The boy and his sister wasted no time to grab the five frogs. The siblings arrived at their house. Dororo deactivated the technique.

"Odd, how come no one else saw these walking frog things…?" said Hinata Natsumi, the girl's name.

"I know!" exclaimed Hinata Fuyuki, the boy's name, "These guys are aliens and they used some invisible technique!"

"Wow, you found out immediately," said Keroro.

"It can talk!" screamed Natsumi.

"Wow! I have four real aliens in my house!" said Fuyuki.

"Um…five actually," corrected Dororo.

"Oh, I didn't see you."

Dororo's trauma switch turned on yet again.

"Natsumi, Fuyuki, you guys are back!" said Hinata Aki, the siblings' mother.

"Mama! Look, we got authentic aliens in our house!" said Fuyuki.

Giroro started blushing after looking at Hinata Aki.

"They look like frogs! Are they all sticky and moist?" asked their mother.

"Yeah, a little bit," said Natsumi, "So what should we do with these alien things?"

"Keep 'em!" replied Hinata Aki.

"Yay!" cheered Fuyuki and the Keroro Platoon.

"Wha? Why?" asked Natsumi.

"They are sticky and moist," said Hinata Aki, "Besides, we got a room for them to stay in."

"How about introducing yourselves and why you guys are here on Earth?" said Fuyuki.

"You mean Pokepon?" asked Keroro.

"Sure…" said Fuyuki.

"Well, I'm Keroro Gunsou!"

"Tamama Nitohei!"

"Giroro Gocho!"

"Kururu Socho…ku, ku, ku!"

"Dororo Heicho!"

"I'm Hinata Fuyuki!"

"Hinata Aki!"

"Hinata Natsumi…"

"Anyway," started Keroro, "Nice to meet you guys. Now then, we come from the Gamma Solar System, the 58th planet, Keron! We unexpectedly came here due to an invasion by the Nyororo EX's a sub-species of Nyororos, our greatest enemies!"

"Greatest enemies?" asked Fuyuki.

"This will be a fabulous idea for my new manga!" exclaimed Hinata Aki, writing the information down.

"That's right! Since us Keronians are high in moisture, Nyororo tend to attack us, since they mostly attack by sucking most of the water out of people," explained Keroro.

"What's the difference between a Nyororo and Nyororo EX?" asked Fuyuki, apparently very interested.

"Their appearances are different," explained Giroro, "We are frog-like aliens, while normal Nyororos they are slug-like aliens. However, Nyororo EX's are Pekoponian-like aliens, except they have the same color and design as Nyororos.

"Giroro, however, due to lack of knowledge, left out a few things, ku, ku, ku," said Kururu.

"What'd you say?" yelled a furious Giroro.

"Ku, ku, calm down, calm down. Anyway, Nyororo EX's also attack differently. Normal Nyororos attack by sucking moisture with their mouths. Nyororo EX's attack by using any part of their body's, since any part of their body can absorb water. Nyororo EX's are also much faster. What's quite odd though is that Nyororo EX's are at least two times smaller than Nyororos, but they can absorb twice the amount of water. Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…ku, ku, ku, ku, KU!"

"M-man, you're creepy," said Natsumi.

"Well then Fuyuki-dono, Natsumi-dono, and Mama-dono, we'll be in your care I guess!" said Keroro.

"Okay then, let me show you to your rooms!" said Hinata Aki.


End file.
